Nyotalia Crystal Gems
by Datweirdgirl
Summary: Follow Sealand and her fascination with fusions and gems! More details inside. Basically a Steven Universe crossover. But without the SU characters. get ready for bad writing.
1. Chuya And Eliza

Welcome me to a story I made 2 years ago! It's unfinished but I made a lot of chapters for it. So I'll be postly them slowly but surely. Why? Ehhhh...

warning, swearing and whatever. I haven't read this in long time and there's no way I'm fixing it now. This is nyotalia by the way in like a crossover of Steven universe! There's so,e shipping in there too

* * *

"Everyone has a gem somewhere on their body. Why? I have no idea. They can also summon their weapon that matches their personality." Elizabeth informed her small micronation Sealand, also known as Penny.

"Really? Where's your gem England?!" Penny asked excitedly.

England, or Elizabeth, took off her left glove to show Penny. It was a diamond wedged in her palm.

Penny was slightly disappointed. "I thought you would have it on your head or somewhere cooler..." She sighed.

Instead of seeing that as an insult, Elizabeth found it as an opportunity to show little Penny her "allies." More like "people which she kinda dislike." So, Elizabeth decided to bring Penny to her first World Meeting in Beijing, China.

"As you can see, China has her gem on her forehead." She said, pointing to China.

China's gem was Jade, which was a beautiful dark green with a hint of gold. Penny gazed at China for awhile until it was creeping China out.

"W-Why is your colony staring at me, aru?!" She demanded, getting flustered.

Elizabeth calmed China down and then asked her a question.

"Could you possibly fuse with Russia please?" Elizabeth asked politely as possible.

Russia looked over, seeing to who was calling her name. She had a Rhodonite on her nose. Rhodonite are usually pink with a bit of black streaks.

"What?! I can't do that with her! Why would I?!" China says, becoming very irritated.

"Well, it's because I need to teach Sealand about fusion. It's better to show than tell." Elizabeth reasoned.

Believe or not, China finally agreed. Russia happily complied, always wanting to fuse with anybody, especially China. But before they become one being they must first...

"What they are doing now is called a fusion dance. That is how they fuse. Types of dancing can range from jigs to a dance style called Waacking." Elizabeth explained.

Penny sat quietly as she watched the two countries dance. Russia gracefully twirled over to China and China leaped and kicked the air over to Russia. When they finally got close to each other, Russia dipped China and was very close to China's face. Russia's nose and China's forehead started to glow until they both mashed together to form their fusion. Penny's eyes widened. The thing that really stood out was the four arms. And then the four eyes.

"Their fusion name is Chuya. As you can see, Chuya has both Russia's and China's gem. Any questions?" Elizabeth said.

" _Tons_. Why is she tall? Can she summon her weapon? Is she still Russia and China?"

"The reason why she's tall is because of Russia's height and they have more strength, wisdom, and overall everything combined. She can summon her weapon, just ask her. And the last one is a good question. The one who is controlling Chuya is actually China, you can see it in their eyes."

The bottom eyes look relaxed, carefree. The top ones looks alert and intrigued with the surroundings. It is shown that China is dominant in this relationship. Penny walked over to Chuya and tapped her leg, since Chuya was probably 8 feet tall.

"Could you please summon your weapon for me?" Penny asked.

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at Penny's politeness. She has raised her colony well.

Chuya nodded and then grabbed one weapon from her forehead and another from her nose. Elizabeth quickly stopped her before Chuya could continue.

"Penny, this shovel is Russia's; this wok is China's. Watch closely to see what will happen to them."

Chuya mashed the shovel and wok together to form a hammer. A _graceful_ hammer.

"That was so cool!" Penny said in awe.

"It was. Now,—" Elizabeth began, but was soon interrupted by a certain obnoxious nation.

"Yo Lizze! You're showing Penny how to be a gem, right?" America slung her arms around Elizabeth. She groans, rolling her eyes.

Penny looked up to see America. America kindly greeted the micronation.

"Hey! You're Penny! Nice to finally meet you!" America says, forgetting her question to England.

What Penny notices is that America has a blue gem on her belly button. She asked about it and America said that Sapphire is her gem. Then she summoned her weapon, a dark blue translucent baseball bat.

"Yes Amelia. What do you want?" Elizabeth asked, trying to get back on topic.

"Oh yeah! I can help you!" She exclaims.

Amelia suddenly grabs Elizabeth's hands, pulling the two nations close. They were spinning in circles.

"And how can you help?" Elizabeth says as she dances with her former colony.

"We fuse for Penny!" Amelia laughs, as if it was obvious.

Elizabeth stops dancing. " I have chosen Chun-yan and Anya with this task."

Just as Elizabeth said that, Chuya defused. Both females drop to the ground.

"Aiyah! I blame you for defusing! I don't understand why you want to smash things! We were just demonstrating for Penny, aru!" China said, very upset about defusing.

Russia smiled sweetly. " I just wanted to show little Penny what our hammer can do. What our power can do."

China only growled and stomped away.

"Well? You have no one to show Penny a fusion. But you got you and me!" Amelia said, still hands intertwined with Elizabeth's.

"Fine! Penny, please watch me fuse with America."

Penny nodded, focusing her attention to the nations.

"Commence the fusion dance!" Amelia shouted.

She started to clap her hands. Elizabeth did a slight curtsy before spinning toward Amelia. Amelia did not advance forward. She swayed her hips and continued to clap her hands. Then Amelia did the Catdaddy, Shopping Cart, and Water Gun. Elizabeth's cheeks were becoming red because Amelia was being so embarrassing. She only kept on spinning, hoping Amelia would just grab her to fuse. But no, Amelia kept doing dance moves. Elizabeth had had it when Amelia began to shake her ass. It was more subtle before, but now it was very apparent on what she was doing. To protect Penny's innocence, Elizabeth grabbed Amelia by the wrist and twirled her. Amelia's response was a yelp in surprise, but she let it happen. Elizabeth was taking the lead in their dancing until Amelia picked up Elizabeth and hugged her tightly.

"Idiot!" Elizabeth gasps before they fuse.

Penny watches as they become one.

"What do you think Penny? Totally worth the wait, am I right?" She said.

Penny could only nod. She was speechless. The clothes...

"You can call me Eliza. Not a cool name like Chuya, but whatever. And of course Amelia is the dominant one in the relationship, duh!" Eliza said.

Penny could definitely tell Amelia was controlling. She looked at Eliza's attire. She had short pigtails, a weird tank top with no straps, knee-boots with a garter belt. Eliza did not have more than two arms or eyes. And she was not taller than Chuya. Plus, her personality was confident and cheerful, a lot different than Elizabeth's.

"What's the matter, Penny? We can defuse if you can't handle it." Eliza says, her eyes softening.

 _However, there's still a bit of England's over-protective nature added to the mix._ Penny thought sullenly.

"I'm completely fine Eliza! Could you summon your weapon please?" Penny said.

Eliza's eyes went back to the excited, wide-eyed expression Amelia always had.

"Of course girl! Watch this!"

Eliza summoned a broom in her left hand and a baseball bat from where her belly button would be. She fuses the weapons to become a—

"Spikey baseball bat?" Penny questioned.

Eliza frowned. "The proper term is a spiked club!"

 _I see that England's sensitivity is also there._ Penny observed.

"Anyway, look what I can do!" Eliza said before smashing a huge desk with her club to pieces.

Eliza could feel the adrenaline pumping. She _has_ to smash something else. Penny jumped with fright. The sound was very ear-shattering. Then Eliza dropped her club. Her body was shaking.

"Don't do that in front of Penny!"

"I'm just showing her our coolness!"

"That wasn't _cool_ , that was horrifying!"

"I thought—"

" **Shut up! I can't believe YoU—!** "

Eliza was literally screaming at herself. Then all of sudden, she defused. Both Amelia and Elizabeth drop to the ground. As Amelia struggled to get up, Elizabeth rushed over to Penny.

"Penny, I'm so sorry we scared you! Are you hurt?" Elizabeth frantically says.

Penny gave a smile of reassurance. "I'm okay England! You didn't have to defuse though."

"Yes I had to. You are like a little sister to me. I can't endanger your life." She said firmly.

There was a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth." Amelia said sincerely.

She could tell that she crossed the line. Amelia's eyes were full of remorse. Penny was surprised there was another side to her bubbly personality.

Elizabeth smiled warmly. "I accept your apology, Amelia. But please, be more careful about the people around you."

Amelia nodded eagerly. Her smile was still as bright as ever. "Don't worry Lizze!"

Then she hugged Elizabeth. It caught the nation off guard, but she hugged Amelia back. After a moment of silence, Amelia finally let go and said goodbye.

"England?" Penny pipes up.

Elizabeth turns around, meeting with Penny's eyes. "Yes?"

"Do you miss America?" She asks innocently.

"Of course I do." Elizabeth mutters. "It was time for her and I to move on. But I still have you!" She smiles, picking up the micronation.

Penny laughs, knowing to savor the moment because she might not get this chance to be this close to England ever again.


	2. Leiah

Honestly I don't need to preface this enjoy

* * *

Penny was resting peacefully until she heard a loud crash, then glass breaking.

"Penny! Please come here quickly!" A voice calls out.

She grumbles as she slowly got out of her bed. Penny trudges downstairs to the dining area. Elizabeth was there looking out the window. Her face was full of distraught.

"What happened England?" Penny asks, rubbing her eyes.

"America and Italy fused!" Elizabeth growls.

Another crash could be heard.

"Really? What's their fusion?" Penny says, looking out the window as well.

"Her name is Leiah. Now, I know how much you are interested in knowing all about her, but please stay inside. Leiah is very dangerous." Elizabeth said.

Penny nodded and then began to open her mouth.

"Please tell me everything!" She says.

"For starters, Leiah is actually Amelia and Felica together. She does not have four arms like Chuya does, but she has four eyes. Her weapon is a scythe. However, do **NOT** go near her—"

Penny wasn't listening. She rushed out the door to get a closer inspection on Leiah. Once she was outside, she saw her. Leiah had two gems, one on her belly button (presumably Amelia's) and another gem on her back. She had a black cloak on, hiding most of her body except her legs. Leiah had four eyes alright. Her two bottom ones were different from each other, one sane, other one demonic. Her top eyes looked normal, however. She also has a little star on her left cheek.

"You must be Penny right? Have you've come to watch MASS DESTRUCTION?!" Leiah screamed at Penny.

Leiah had a shirt and tie on; it was exposing her midriff. She wore a skirt which reached to her thigh. She apparently has a cut that won't stop bleeding.

 _Leiah didn't care about it, though._ Penny thought.

"PENNY!" The call of her name interrupted he thoughts.

It was Elizabeth and boy, was she mad.

"I told you not to leave the house! Leiah is too dangerous!"

"But all she was just showing me—" Penny began to protest, but Elizabeth wasn't having it.

"Don't leave the house unless you are told, got it? Let's get out of here before _she kills us all_." Elizabeth said the last part loudly enough for Leiah to hear.

"You better run Lizze! AND YOU'RE RIGHT! I CAN KILL YOU ALL! **AND I WILL!** "

Before Elizabeth could react, huge debris came flying at her head. It made Elizabeth drop to the ground, unconscious.

"England?!" Penny tried all she could by shaking her. She let tears fall from her face.

Leiah was about to throw more debris at Penny, but Elizabeth and Penny were protected. Penny gasps in surprise, realizing that there was someone blocking the rubble.

"Are you Germany?!"

Germany nodded, before throwing something back at Leiah. It exploded on Leiah. She lets out a grunt of irritation before speaking.

"Louise! How nice of you to join us! CARE TO GET SMASHED?!" She yelled before black wings formed on her back.

They were like raven wings, dark and sinister.

"Felica! Amelia! Defuse! Right now!" Louise yelled back. She was calm yet heavily concerned.

"Fat chance!" Leiah giggled. She zoomed over to Louise at immense speed.

Louise's chest glowed when she summoned her weapon. Rather, weapons. She had a grenade in hand before she turned it into a bazooka. Penny stared at Louise's chest. Her gem was a honey gold, with a black and dark green cross inside of it. Then Louise fired the bazooka directed at Leiah. It made contact and knocked Leiah over, causing her to defuse. Both Amelia and Felica groan in pain.

"Italy! Amelia!" Elizabeth scowls as she rubs her head. She finally woke up.

Amelia only chuckles sheepishly.

"Sorry England!" Italy laughs. She stops laughing when she notices Germany right behind her. Germany was quite pissed.

" **Felica**. What the hell were you thinking?! You almost killed them!" Louise said, pointing at Penny and Elizabeth.

Felica winces at the sudden anger from Louise. "Oh. Sorry. When Amelia's personality and mine mix, that's usually not a good thing."

Elizabeth huffs. "If you knew it wasn't a good thing, then **why** did you fuse?!"

"Well, I heard you wanted to teach Sealand about fusion and gems! I was trying to help! But—"

"...But then you lost control, didn't you? No one was controlling Leiah so that caused you guys not to act like yourselves." Louise butted in, crossing her arms.

Amelia nodded. "I guess we did."

Felica sighs. "We're sorry. To make it up, we'll clean up the destruction we've caused."

"And you'll teach Penny here what your gems are. I'll help as well." Louise added.

"Thank you, Germany." Elizabeth said, leaving Penny with the three other nations.

"So Penny, I'm Italy! North Italy to be exact, but my gem is on my back!" Felica says, showing her back.

Her gem is a orangey pink color and the cloth around it has been torn off.

"What kind of gem is it?" Penny questions.

"It's Coral! Pretty, isn't it!"

"It is! What's your weapon?" Penny says.

Just like that, Felica summons her weapons.

"They are hand-held scythes!" Felica exclaims, showing off her scythes.

Penny nodded in interest. Then she turns her attention to Germany.

"My gem is on my... Chest." She said hesitantly.

Penny could tell Germany was embarrassed.

"It's an Amber. Inside the gem is a cross and that's important to me." Louise says. She summons her weapon.

"This is a grenade. I actually have multiple weapons. They range from pistols to bazookas."

"So you can change your weapon?" Penny asks.

Louise nodded. "Yes, the weapons include—"

Amelia decided to cut in. "My weapon is a baseball bat! But you already knew that, huh Penny?"

"Yup! You sure do have interesting weapon, America. Does England have a broom as a weapon?" Penny asks, hoping that a _broom_ wasn't England's weapon.

She snickered in reply. "It is! It's kinda hilarious and pathetic if you ask me!"

Louise only groaned, knowing her conversation with Penny was long over.

Felica spoke up. "Well look at the time! Me and Lulu have to leave! See you later Penny and Amelia!" She grabbed Louise and walked off.

"D-Don't call me that Felica!"

Amelia lets out a sigh of relief. "Penny, I'm truly sorry. I didn't mean to danger you or Lizze's life. But another person I would love to fuse for you is Japan! You're going to love it!"

"Will it be like the fusion with you and Italy?" Penny says, looking skeptical.

"Of course not!" Amelia laughs at the statement.

After Penny said goodbye to America, she went home where Elizabeth was waiting for her.

"Did you learn something new, Penny?" Elizabeth questions.

"Yes, I learned that when certain personalities mix, that tends to cause catastrophic events." Penny said.

Elizabeth nodded in approval.

"Good."


	3. Kiola

It was another monthly World Meeting, technically the second time for Penny going. Elizabeth instructed that she was to be on her best behavior and listen well. Little did Penny know that a surprise was waiting for her at the meeting... As Penny and Elizabeth arrived at New York City; where the next World Meeting is, Amelia came to greet them. More like, came to greet Penny.

"Penny!" Amelia exclaims, rushing to hug her.

The hug caught Penny off guard; she was wondering whether or not to hug back. When Amelia finally let go, she put her hands on Penny's shoulders.

"Remember how I said I was gonna fuse with Japan? Here it is!"

"Wait what?" Elizabeth said. She did not look too happy.

"I am sorry Elizabeth-chan for not telling you beforehand. Amelia-chan told me that this is for educational purposes only, so I agreed." Japan says, hoping to clear up anything Elizabeth wanted to ask.

Japan was a shy girl, not having much friends outside the Axis. She wears a pink and purple kimono with a sash, decorated with a huge flower.

"How will I know that this won't be a disaster last time?" Elizabeth said as she gave Amelia a look.

"Relax, Lizzie! Just sit back and watch with Penny!" Amelia said, letting go of Penny's shoulders.

It was time for the fusion dance.

"Ready, Kiyoko?" Amelia asked.

Kiyoko said, "Ready." Before giving a bow like Elizabeth did a month ago.

"Um, England? Where is Japan's gem?" Penny whispers.

"You'll find out soon enough." Elizabeth whispers back.

Amelia started to shake her hips. Kiyoko lifted up part of her kimono to reveal that her gem is on her thigh and summons her weapon, a fan. Penny realizes that again, Amelia is not advancing forward. She was bouncing on her heels and doing a motion where it almost looks like she's pulling Kiyoko in. Kiyoko uses her fan to conceal her mouth while she takes small, jerky steps toward Amelia. When Kiyoko was an arm's distance away, She sways the fan while turning in circles. Amelia quickly grabs her wrist and spins to get her until they fuse.

"Whoa."

"Do... Do you like our fusion, Penny-chan?" The fusion asked.

"Yes! Tell me _everything_ about you!" Penny says.

"Okay. For starters, our fusion name is Kiola. When America's and my weapon fuse, it becomes an umbrella." Kiola said, showing her sparkly parasol.

She continued. "If you were wondering, my— I mean, Japan's gem is Aquamarine." She partially lifted up her kimono to show a light blue gem on her thigh. It was almost transparent and it glimmered.

Kiola also has four eyes, the bottom ones being calm and expressionless. The top eyes were also expressionless, but full of acceptance. Of what, Penny does not know.

"Um, Kiola? Who is the dominant one in this fusion?" Penny asks.

"Oh! It's Japan who is dominant." She answered. Her bottom left eye twitched slightly.

Elizabeth really wished that Japan and America didn't fuse. They are not as dangerous as Leiah, but Kiola can be very... Emotionally unstable when defused.

"What is—" Penny began. Kiola was shaking. Her body was jerking about.

Suddenly, Kiola's eyes switched places. Her bottoms were now full of energy, while her bottom ones looked angry.

"Penny! Look at this outfit! It basically reeks of Japan!" Kiola exclaimed, twirling her kimono. She took off the sash and began to lift up her kimono, showing her legs. She stopped just above her pelvis.

"Kiola!" Elizabeth warned.

"Relax Lizzie! I just want to show Penny my gem on my belly button!" Kiola said, frowning at Elizabeth.

Kiola defused.

"I can't believe you Amelia! I prefer to be the dominant one in this fusion! **You know that!** " Japan screamed.

Penny was definitely shocked from the outburst. Especially from Japan, the girl who is quiet and shy.

"Kiyoko, please understand it's for Penny to realize what would happen if the person who isn't dominant took over—"Amelia began.

"私はこれで終わりです." Kiyoko yelled. Even though she was speaking a different language, she could tell that Kiyoko was leaving.

"Wait Kiyoko!" Amelia called out as she grabbed Kiyoko's hand.

"ごめんなさい. I really am." She said quietly.

Kiyoko's eyes started to soften. She slowly slips her hand away and gives Amelia a sad look.

"I'm sorry too. I should have not let my anger get the best of me. But please, don't ever do it again." Kiyoko said.

Amelia nodded almost instantly. Penny tapped on Amelia's shoulder.

"America, I didn't know you knew Japanese!" She exclaims.

"Well, thanks to my girl Kiyoko here, I know some coherent sentences!" Amelia says, pulling Kiyoko into a bear hug.

Kiyoko chuckles lightly. "Thanks to you speaking Japanese, I was able to forgive you."

"Wait, if I didn't say sorry in Japanese, you would have not forgiven me?" Amelia asks, hoping that wasn't the case.

There was a silence.

"Maybe."

Amelia bursts into laughter.

"Ahem." Elizabeth says, stopping Amelia's laughter.

"Lizzie, Kiki is hilarious!" Amelia snickered.

Kiyoko smiles at the nickname and blushed.

"Yes yes. Do you realize that you haven't started the meeting? It's a hour and a half late!" Elizabeth said, crossing her arms.

"It's not my job to start someone else's meeting!" Amelia protested.

"It is your job because _you're the one that was supposed to host the meeting this month_. Bloody hell, Amelia! We're in New York City, one of your major cities!" Elizabeth groans.

"Oh. _Oh_. **OH**. Shit! I have to start the meeting! What if the other nations are waiting outside the building?! Craptastic!" Amelia muttered a string of curses before rushing to see if there was anyone outside.

* * *

((私はこれで終わりです = I'm done.

ごめんなさい = I'm sorry.))

also so far these chapters consisted of America apologizing huh.


	4. Frannabeth and Carza

Amelia opened the doors of the meeting hall. The first ones in were South Italy and Spain. Penny notices that Spain has her gem in her eye.

 _That's is beyond creepy. How can you have your gem in your eye?_ Penny thought.

"What the hell, America?! I had to wait for-fucking-ever! What took so goddamn long?!" South Italy demanded.

Spain tried her best to calm her down. "Lovina, please—"

"Don't tell me what to do Carmen! She was taking her sweet ass time!" Lovina barked.

She kept walking forward past Amelia before giving her the finger. Carmen quickly apologized about Lovina and then followed her to their seats. Amelia growled, already pissed off.

"She can kiss my star-spangled ass." She mutters.

When Lovina turned back around, she showed her gem that was on her back. It was exactly the same as North Italy's Coral.

 _To be expected. They are sisters after all._

Next one to walk in was France.

"Elizabeth! How nice to see you, cher!" France says as she opens up her arms. There was a smooth, round pearl in her right hand.

"Nice to see you too, Francine." Elizabeth said, rolling her eyes.

She wasn't really thrilled to see France. At all. They dislike each other. Well, Elizabeth dislikes Francine while Francine loves her. And Elizabeth knows that and tries to deny any feelings.

"You must be Sealand. I'm France, pleasure to meet you." Francine said as she struck out her hand.

Penny hesitantly took it. "How come England doesn't like you?" She asks.

"Penny!" Elizabeth glared at her.

"Non non, it's completely fine. I love her, but she's faking that she hates me. Love is strange, isn't it?" Francine says, smiling at Elizabeth.

"D-Don't tell her that!" Elizabeth exasperates. She tries to hide her blush, but all efforts were in vain.

Penny had an idea. "You two should totally fuse!"

"That is an excellent idea. Let's do it Elizabeth!" Francine said excitedly.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No!"

"But don't you want me to learn how to be a gem? Please, England?" Penny gave her best pouting face.

"Oui, she has a point. This is a learning experience!" Francine declares.

"I-I—"

Francine cups her face. She gives a kiss on Elizabeth's nose. Elizabeth yelped and watched as her and Francine's hand start to glow. Thus bringing a beautiful fusion of Elizabeth and Francine.

"You look like a princess!" Penny points out.

"Oui, love. This is our fusion, Franabeth." She said.

Franabeth has four eyes and four arms. Her hair was it a high ponytail with bangs tied to the side of her face. She wears a silver tiara. Her four arms were all wearing lacy and regal gloves. Her dress had three layers; It was switching between light baby blue and milky pink. The pink was lighter than the Italy sisters' Coral. To top it all off, Franabeth wore silver slippers. Judging by her attire and personality, Francine was the dominant one in this relationship. She fuses Elizabeth's broom with Francine's scepter to make... A fencing sword?

Penny didn't think that made sense, but rolled with it. Amelia walked over to the fusion and Penny.

"You chose to fuse now?! Just when I finally started the damn meeting?!" Amelia yelled.

There was a sudden tug on her bomber jacket.

"Amelia, please don't stay mad. Let's just start the meeting." The voice said in the most softest tone ever.

"Good idea, Maddy. Thanks girl." Amelia sighed.

Maddy, or Canada, motioned her sister to commence the meeting. She had a blood red gem on her forehead. Nations took their designated seats. Elizabeth and Francine were supposed to be seating next to each other, but Penny decided to sit in Elizabeth's seat while Franabeth sat in Francine's seat. Just like that, Franabeth politely unfused. Elizabeth was in Francine's lap.

"Francine! Let go of me!" Elizabeth whispers.

"Not until you accept my love, cher." Francine giggled quietly.

"Like hell I'll say yes!" Elizabeth growled, lowly.

"I'm not letting go until you state the obvious." Francine whispers slyly.

"F-Fine! Even though you're a bit annoying, I love you! You are not as horrible as Spain!" Elizabeth mumbled out, red in the face.

"I love you too. But you have to stay on my lap because Sealand is in your seat." Francine whispers.

"What?!" She exclaimed, grabbing the attention from everyone.

"Oh, you guys have unfused!" Penny said, already knowing that.

 _I didn't want to... Interrupt England's confession_. She thought.

"Y-Yes... We h-have..." Elizabeth stuttered out. She coughed awkwardly.

"Guess what, everyone! England has just finally confessed her love to me!" Francine announced.

Elizabeth completely forgot about her embarrassment. She was now angry with Francine.

"Francine! I swear—"

Instead of everyone making fun of her, they clapped and cheered.

"Oh thank God! I thought she would NEVER accept it!" A white haired women chuckled.

She opened her eyes. Her eyes were a ruby red color, Penny noticed.

 _Is... She an albino?_

"Shut up Prussia!" Elizabeth barked.

Prussia only laughs even more.

"I'm sorry but have to agree with Prussia, aru. Hasn't France told you how much she loved you, aru?" China says, Russia nodding in agreement.

"W-Well, I always thought she was messing with me! After all, she's—"

"–I'm the country of love, oui? Of course I am, but when I flirt, it's usually for a good cause." Francine says, looking at Elizabeth.

"Then h-how come you flirt with Spain? She's _despicable_." Elizabeth quipped.

Carmen turned her head. She was glaring very immensely at Elizabeth. Her gem shimmered.

"Elizabeth. Carmen is my friend. Please don't insult her." Francine said.

Elizabeth grumbled defiantly. Penny kept on looking at Spain. She was still shooting daggers at Elizabeth.

 _If I could describe Spain in one word, it would be scary. I thought she was cheerful._

"Sorry, but still, how can South Italy put up her? Speaking of South Italy, where is she?" Elizabeth asks, looking around.

With her one eye, Spain increased her menacing stare.

"She went out, England. Don't worry about it. It's not even your _business_." Spain spat out the last word.

Elizabeth only humphed.

Francine sighed. "I wish there was something that would make you guys friends."

Penny then had an idea.

"You should totally fuse together!" Penny exclaims.

Both Spain, France, and Elizabeth looked at her bewildered and shocked.

"No! What the hell, Penny?!" Elizabeth yelled angrily.

Spain switched the Spanish."Meirda! Lo juro por Dios follando..."

She summoned her weapon, an axe. It was slung on her back and it was sparkling green.

"Oi! Do not point that at Sealand! Put your weapon away!" Elizabeth scolded.

"I'm not pointing it at her. It's not her fault she's under a bad influence." Spain scoffs as she lightly threatens Elizabeth with her axe before putting it away.

" **She's** under a bad influence?! What about your ex-colony, South—"

Francine was the only one calm. She had to change the subject now. "Sealand. I know you're trying to help, but there _has_ to be another way for them to get along besides fusing."

"And before you say, 'Oh, don't worry, fusing is the best way to make gems friends!' It can't. I know I'm supposed to educate you on fusion and stuff like that, but this. **THIS**. I absolutely forbid it." Elizabeth said, forgetting about her touchy argument with Spain.

"Give the poor kid a break, England. If your colony needs this for educational purposes, then let's do it." Spain butted in. She also completely forgotten about it too.

 _Not that it matters. They're starting another argument. Aaannd now they're back to glaring at each other._ Penny thought.

France said, "W-Well, if Spain is up for it then—"

"I never thought you of all people would actually agree with me for once, Spain." Elizabeth exasperates, cutting Francine off.

"Keep in mind I'm doing this for her, not for _you_." Spain grits.

Elizabeth snaps, "Fine."

They break out in a dance. Spain started to move and sway her hips side to side.

"How can Spain do that?" Penny asks, astonished.

"She has the ultimate core muscles to make her body move with just her hips." France replied.

And then after the dance was over, the long-awaited fusion is here.

"Carza."

Penny looked up at France. "W-What?"

"Their fusion name is Carza. It's been a while since I last saw them fuse..." Francine muttered out the last sentence.

Carza had a stern demeanor, giving Francine a hard look. She had her mouth covered, so her eye say a lot. She also wears a maroon dress that hugs her frame. What's worst of all, Spain's gem was glowing brighter than England's gem. It shows that Spain is the one who is dominant in this relationship.

"Does she fuse with anyone else?" Penny whispers.

"Spain can fuse with England, South Italy, Prussia, and me. No matter how much we all try, she is always the one controlling the relationship." France whispered back.

All of a sudden, Carza stepped toward Penny. While Penny took a step back, Carza continued forward until Penny was backed up to the wall. While Carza was towering over her, Penny tried to find her voice.

"C-Carza..." She said barely audible.

Carza abruptly grabbed Penny's neck.

"WHERE'S YOUR GEM? WHERE'S YOUR GEM SEALAND?!" Carza shouted.

Her one eye was blood shot red and she was forcefully turned Penny's head.

"I-I don't know! It hasn't come in yet! Please s-stop shaking me!" Penny yelled frightfully.

She had no choice but to try to push the fusion back. It did not work. Luckily, Elizabeth started to control.

" **WHAT** DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO PENNY?"

"SHUT UP! WHERE'S HER FUCKING GEM ENGLAND?! IS SHE JUST A HUMAN?!"

" **IT'S NONE OF YOUR GODDAMN BUSINESS! LEAVE PENNY THE HELL ALONE!** "

Carza then started to cough and then choke. She clawed at her face. Her screams were endless.

"F-France!... W-What's happening!?" Penny stuttered out when she rushed toward her.

"Oh no... They're transforming..." Francine whispered.

* * *

Oh no cliffhanger! Down below is translation and what past me has said. Don't worry about part 1 or 2 literally they're gonna be conjoined in here. But yeah I wrote Spain really ooc it seems like!

((Meirda: Holy shit

Lo juro por Dios follando: I swear to fucking God)) ((note: I REALLY want to add someone saying: "Damn girl, you're hips are like Shakira's; your hips don't lie!" To Spain. Probably America.))

((There! Finally done with this chapter! I left it at a cliff hanger because I can. After a month of writer's block, I will finish Part 1 of Nyotalia Crystal Gems! This part is called Fusion. Slight hint on what the second part will be: Non gems. Yes, I'll be writing about the male nations in Nyotalia soon!))


	5. The Corrupt Fusion

Four arms shot out from Carza's back. Then four eyes grew on her face.

"Quick we have to stop her!" Francine said hastily.

She tried getting close to Carza, but her efforts were in vain.

" **You can't stop me, Francine.** " Carza says darkly as she finally lets go of her face.

Carza started to grow tremendously huge. Her arms became longer and were like spiders' legs.

"Time to leave, Sealand!" France said hurriedly. She grabbed Penny by the wrist and started to rush outside.

However, they were stopped by Amelia.

"America! Elizabeth and Carmen have fused! We have to evacuate everyone!" Francine trembled.

This was the first time Penny has seen France lose her composure. Even asking about her to England, England said she was calm and elegant.

"Wait... You let LIZZE AND SPAIN FUSE?!" Amelia shouted. She threw up her hands in the air and cursed.

"Yes yes. I know that was a terrible idea, but right now is not the time to yell at me!" Francine exasperated.

"You're fucking lucky I already evacuated everyone except a few. I'm not _that_ dumb." Amelia glared.

"Thank goodness! Who's left?" France asked, ignoring the dirty look from America.

"Germany, Felica, South Italy, and obviously me." Amelia replied.

"Good. We have to try to unfuse Carza." Francine said.

That's when Felica spoke up. "Louise and I will try to stop them with Lucy!"

"Who's Lucy?" Penny whispered toward Francine.

"That's the name of Germany's and Italy's fusion."

Lucy had Louise's short blond hair and had her headphones. She had a short sleeve crop top. To complete the look, she basically wore panties and boots. Lucy also has scars on her stomach. She jumped into the air toward Carza. Lucy summoned her weapon, a thorny yo-yo. She lashed out the yo-yo at the huge fusion. However, Carza grabbed Lucy's weapon and then swatted at her in the air like a fly. Lucy fell to the ground, causing the fusion to separate. Louise was left unscathed, but all there was left of Felica was her gem, Coral.

"What happened to Italy?!" Penny cried.

Germany gave Penny a reassuring smile. "Felica took quite the beating. Since she is the dominant one in our relationship, Feli was the one who popped into her gem. Don't worry, all I have to do is make sure her gem doesn't crack or I drop it."

Louise gently picked up Felica's gem, stroking it lovingly. All of a sudden, Lovina bursts into the conference room.

"W-What the hell happened?! I heard shit destroying and people screaming! Where's..." Lovina stared at Carza at disbelief.

"I-I know this bad, but Carmen and Elizabeth fused—" Francine says calmly. She still had a worried expression on her face.

"Why are they fused?! France, did you do this?! You know damn well that Carmen and England should not fuse!" Lovina yelled, full of anger.

Penny knew she should come clean. So she did.

"U-Um, actually... _Romana_... I was the one that suggested that they'd fuse." Penny said meekly.

Lovina whipped her head around to Penny. " **You** did this? You thought it was a great fucking idea to let them **FUSE**?!"

"I-I just thought—"

"What? That Carmen and England would magically become friends thanks to fusion?! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Lovina cried out. She put her hands on her face, grasping at her skin. She was let out a sob.

"You have **no idea** what you have done..." Lovina choked.

Penny said no more. She knew she made a mistake, so she has to fix it. Turning her attention back to Carza, Penny had to get the fusion's attention.

"England! Can you hear me?" Penny called out.

It made huge Carza turn toward the person who was calling her. She leaned down to get to Penny's level. Penny looked for any possible signs that England would still be in control. All there was was Spain's emerald shining and shimmering. Elizabeth's diamond was turning dull. Penny called out to England again, becoming desperate. There was nothing. There was nothing Penny could of have done.


	6. Hope

There was a white void. Just a void with nothing and nobody there. Or at least that's what it seems like to Elizabeth. She was chained as she watched what played out through Carza. She could see her micronation pleading for her to answer. But she couldn't. Elizabeth strained her voice, trying to speak.

 _I suppose Spain has taken full control._

She could barely breathe anyway. If only she could find Spain... In a sudden jerk of motion, Elizabeth watched as Penny was slapped by Carza and thrown across the room.

"eLiZaBeTh Is No LoNgEr HeRe!" Carza said in a distorted voice.

"N-No...!" Elizabeth tried to scream. She barely kept her composure.

"Wake up, Lizzie!" Another sound came.

It was Amelia, swinging her bat in Carza's face. Since Spain controls, she took the most damage.

"DoN't TrY tO sToP mE!" Carza yells as she once again threw someone toward a wall.

To see her own children going out of their ways to save her...

"STOP!" Elizabeth sobbed.

She thrashed in her chains. "LET ME GO, CARMEN! IF YOU WANT TO KILL ME, THEN DO IT WITHOUT HURTING YOUR LOVED ONES!"

No response.

"YOU CAN'T JUST DO THIS! PLEASE SPARE THE INNOCENT LIVES OF OTHERS! PLEASE!"

Spain appeared before her.

"They're not innocent." She laughs halfheartedly. "Besides all you care about is yourself and your pride. Sealand is a part of your pride. It shows that you can care of a child. But in reality, you can't even do a simple thing like that."

"Well at least she shows me her affection unlike a certain someone." Elizabeth spat.

"Hah, you're a riot, England. Lovina does certainly not care about me at all."

"Really? Look at her!" England said through her tears.

Spain looked at the "screen". It showed Lovina clawing her face. All she could hear are muffled sobs.

"L-Lovina..." Spain lightly gasped.

Just like that, the void crumbled. The chains dissipated and the two countries unfused. They both fell down, feeling pain in their heads.

"England! You're okay!" Penny exclaimed. She limply climbed out of the rubble and went to hug Elizabeth.

"I'm so sorry. This was all my fault, just like Romana said..."

"Shush. You clearly learned your lesson. Just don't suggest that ever again." Elizabeth chided, still keeping her motherly sense.

Francine came over. "Darling, I'm glad you're okay. I'm sorry as well for not stopping you." She put her arms around Elizabeth.

For the first time, Elizabeth accepts the gesture and smiles back. "Nothing to be sorry about, Francine."

Spain laid on the ground, not wanting to face Lovina. She could hear the footsteps of the Coral gem.

"Carmen."

Spain didn't dare move. She felt like she has betrayed Lovina.

Lovina fell to her knees next to Carmen. "I am so _so_ glad you're safe. You had me fucking worried sick." She started to cry again.

Carmen couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm still here, Lovi. And I'm happy to be with you."

Lovina slumps into Carmen's arms. She looked away, becoming embarrassed and angry. "Don't scare me like that ever again. Or else I'll beat your ass."

 _So she does care about me..._

"We should leave." Carmen says. Lovina nodded in agreement.

"So England, what am I going to learn next?" Penny asked.

"I think we covered fusion just about. So maybe nongems?"

"Why?"

"Because we need to find out if your a Crystal Gem or just a human."

"Oh! Well then, I'm totally ready!"

And with that, Elizabeth, Francine, and Penny went back to England's place.

All there was left was a confused and upset American. "Hey! Am I just forgotten?! Don't leave!"


	7. Five Days

Techinally this is "book 2" but I'm just gonna combine them. These chapters are super short btw

* * *

Elizabeth sat at her kitchen table, waiting for a call from a certain Gem. It was 11:00 PM and she _really_ did not want to take this call. But she had to anyway.

"Dearest Elizabeth! How is Penny?" A cheerily voice said through the phone call.

"Oh! Yes, she's doing fine." The island nation replied. She didn't expect _her_ of all people to call at such an hour...

"Thank you so much! _Ruotsi_ and I have been worried about our daughter!"

"...Is it time already? For me to say goodbye to Penny?

"I'm afraid so. We miss her very much in Sweden."

"C-Can't we extend our time to two weeks? Please?" Elizabeth said desperately.

" _Elisabet_. I do not make the final decisions. You have to talk to Eleonora. I'm currently out late so I can't pass my phone to her."

Elizabeth cringed. Sweden and her were not exactly best friends...

"I understand. I'll talk to her."

"Good. Got to go! _Hauskaa päivän jatkoa_ and take care of Penny!"

"Yes Cecilia..."

The call was finished. Elizabeth sighed and massaged her forehead. After the whole fiasco with Spain, she couldn't sleep. It was late and Penny was in bed. Elizabeth hesitantly dialed the Swedish resident.

"..."

" _Hallå_?"

"Sweden? I'm here to speak about Penny."

"What happened? _Har du gjort något dumt?_ " Eleonora said sternly. She kept a serious tone.

"Nothing. I'm just here asking if I could keep Penny a little longer. Two weeks, perhaps...?"

"No."

"S-Sweden...?"

"You took her from us when she was little. We want her back please."

"I didn't m-mean to—"

"I'm coming to England with Finland in about five days. Penny needs her real parents back."

"W-What?! Wait—"

Eleonora hung up. Elizabeth cursed, slamming the phone down. She knew that was very unladylike, but she didn't care.

 _Penny is like my own child. She reminds me so much of Amelia..._ Elizabeth thought.

"Argh, what am I going to tell Penny..?"

"Tell me what?"

Elizabeth quickly spun around to see Penny.

"Nothing! Penny, why are you still awake?" She asked hastily, trying to change the subject.

Penny raised an eyebrow. "I was getting a glass of water. What's wrong England? You look really pale. Like you received tragic news."

 _You can say that._

"It's fine. Aren't you excited? Hungary, a human, will be visiting us! Isn't that awesome?" Elizabeth smiles real enough to fool Penny.

"Yes! We're letting France visit us too, right? You and her are like mothers to me!" Penny exclaimed.

Elizabeth's smile faltered. "Yes yes. Now go back to bed and have sweet dreams."

"Okay!"

Before Penny exited out of the room, she said one last thing.

"England?"

"Yes Penny?"

"I don't normally say this, but after what you've been through caring about me... I love you."

Elizabeth's entire demeanor faded away. She held a pained expression instead. "I... love you too."

Penny warmly grins. Then she left to her room. As soon as Elizabeth could hear the door close to Penny's room she quietly sobbed.

 _I'm so sorry Penny. This is all my fault. I should of told you sooner. After five days, you'll soon hate me. I know you will. This isn't the first time my own child has hated me._

* * *

 _Ruotsi(Finnish)_ : Sweden

 _Elisabet(Finnish)_ : Elizabeth

 _Hauskaa päivän jatko(Finnish):_ Have a nice day

 _Hallå(Swedish):_ Hello

 _Har du gjort något dumt(Swedish):_ Did you do something stupid


	8. The Visit

There was a knock at Elizabeth's door.

She opened the door to see who it was. "Hello?"

"Elizabeth!" Hungary exclaimed. "How are ya?"

Elizabeth jokingly replied, "Good, Adrián. How is Katharina? Is she still treating you like her pet?"

" _Hé_! Kat treats me nicely even though I'm not a Gem." Adrián laughs.

Penny came downstairs to see what the commotion is about. "England, who are you talking to—" She stopped mid-sentence.

"Hiya! You must be Sealand! I'm Hungary!" He waved, making it seem less awkward for Penny.

"Yes. What's it like being a human?" Penny couldn't help but ask.

Elizabeth motions both of them to sit down so that way they just don't stand there.

"I'll go make some tea for us. Be back in a moment." That way Penny would have a chance to talk about non Gems and Elizabeth can think about the remaining four days.

"So, Hungary... How do Humans and Gems coexist with each other?"

Hungary lightly chuckles. "Asking all the philosophical questions, huh? Well, Gems have a greater life span than regular humans. When that human is a country, they basically live on with Gems."

"Am I... A human?" Penny had to ask. There was nothing hinting that she is a Gem.

"Well, males rarely if not ever, have gems. Keep in mind I'm not just talking about Gems that are not countries. Country Gems have yet to meet human Gems. There is also an instance that when a female is not a Gem, she'll usually grow a gem somewhere on her body. Like on her nose or something."

Penny's eyes glowed. "So I still have a chance to be a Gem?!"

Hungary nodded. "Hell yeah— I mean, heck yeah!"

After another quiet silence, Penny was once again intrigued.

"Um, this is off-topic, but I was wondering..." Penny began.

"Go ahead and ask away, Sealand."

"How's your relationship with Austria?"

He didn't say anything at first. "It's quite funny really. Long ago I had a really good friend of mine. You might know her as Prussia."

Penny remembered clearly. She was the obnoxious albino.

"She honestly thought I was a girl. She had no right, since she was the one who dressed manly-like." He laughs again, faintly remembering his good 'ol days.

"I had a major crush on her too. In fact, I still do even after I'm technically 'married'." Hungary says.

"Then why are you married to Austria?"

"Because after my whole friendship with Prussia faded away, I was forced to marry Austria for our countries to become one."

Penny was shocked. "What? You had an arranged marriage?!"

"Yeah. It was frowned upon for a Gem to marry or love a human. But when it was a Country Gem and just a country, it was rare to see it. Of course, I didn't know Katharina was a Gem."

"She lied...?" Penny asks again.

"Back in the day, humans and gems didn't get along with each other. So Kat immediately thought I would hate her because she was a Gem."

"But, isn't good to tell the truth?"

"Yes and no. The truth can hurt someone so much that lying is the best thing. Just remember, Sealand, if someone's lying to you, there is probably a good reason why."

"... By the way, where and what's Austria's gem? And what's her weapon?"

"No, she doesn't have a weapon. She has a violin. Kat has a light purple gem on the topside of her right hand."

Before Penny could ask more questions, Elizabeth came back with three cups of tea. "Is everything alright? I got your tea."

Hungary darted his attention toward the island nation. "Thanks Liz!"

"For once, act like a gentleman. And stop the nicknames, please. It's already bad enough Amelia does it..."

Adrián showed his goofy grin. "I'll stop! But I can't promise I'll remember!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes playfully. After the tea session was over, Hungary headed home to his wife.

"I'll tell Kat you and Sealand said hi!" He called out before exited their home.

Four more days. Elizabeth shook her head. She had to spend as much time as possible before Penny will be leaving.

"Come on, Penny. Let's go do something fun for a change." Elizabeth coaxed.

Penny nodded in delight.

* * *

 _Hé_ : Hey (Hungarian)


	9. Is It That Time Already?

Penny was locked in her room.

"Latvia? Can I talk to you for a moment?" Penny nervously asked over the phone.

Lilita scrambled to reply. "S-Sealand, this is really not a great t-time. Russia—"

"It's quick okay? England has been by my side nonstop for the past three days. It's beginning to become... tiresome." Penny said quickly.

There was a tiny sigh before Lilita talked again. "That's not so bad right?"

"Well... It's just... Normally, England isn't too keen on going on adventures or having fun. It seems uncharacteristic for her."

"If she won't leave you alone, there's probably a reason why."

"Yes... But it's like she's never going to see me ever again or something."

"Maybe—"

There was another voice in the background.

"Latvia! It's time for dinner!" Russia called out delightfully.

"O-Oh that's Russia! I have to go, I can't have her waiting." Lilita hastened and then hangs up.

Now it was Penny's turn to sigh. Meanwhile, Elizabeth sat downstairs planning on what to do one the last day before Penny leaves.

"First amusement park, then telling her the truth..."

Knock knock.

Elizabeth huffs and then reaches for her front door. She couldn't believe who there.

"C-Cecilia! Eleonora!" Elizabeth sputtered.

"Greetings Elizabeth! We are here to pick up Penny!" Finland exclaims as she threw her arms around Elizabeth.

"Why are you guys here?! I thought you were coming t-tomorrow!" Elizabeth exasperates, barely acting like a lady.

"I said _about_ five days." Sweden says flatly. She stood over the English nation.

"B-But...! I haven't told Penny about this!"

Cecilia finally let go of Elizabeth and glared at her. She furrowed her eyebrows in disapproval.

"Shame. You should of, Elizabeth. It would of been easier for all of us." She said, giving the painful truth.

"England! What's with all the noise?" Penny called out from upstairs.

Elizabeth fell to her knees, as if praying that they wouldn't.

"Please... At least wait until tomorrow..." She whispers.

" _Ei_."

" _Nej_."

Both Cecilia and Eleonora waited silently for Elizabeth to make the right decision. She had to. Elizabeth didn't have a choice. Finland had a stare that was honestly frightening Elizabeth and Sweden kept an intimidating blank look. Secretly Sweden was grinning ear to ear.

"Penny! Please come downstairs!" Elizabeth called as her voice cracked.

"Yes England!" Penny replied as she unlocked her door and made it downstairs.

Elizabeth could hear the footsteps coming down the wooden stairs.

Penny had a confused look. "England...? Who are they?"

Before Elizabeth could answer, Cecilia stepped in. "Penny! Were you always wondering if you had parents or a little sister?"

Penny suddenly felt uncomfortable. "I-I... Who are you people?! What d-did you do to England?!"

"Penny, we're your parents." Eleonora said bluntly.

As Penny's eyes widen, Elizabeth quickly stood up. "P-Penny! I was going to tell you tomorrow! I was waiting for the right moment!"

"All this time... I thought you my mother. But they are?!" Penny yelled as she pointed to Sweden and Finland.

"Yeah, Penny! I'm your mother while Sweden is your 'father'." Finland says, keeping an optimistic grin.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you! I... I was just afraid you'll leave me as soon as you knew you weren't my daughter! I just wanted..." Elizabeth couldn't find any words. Everything was happening so fast.

"I was your America, wasn't I?! I'm just a colony you had control over, wasn't I?" Penny sobs.

"It's okay, little Penny... We are here to love and care for you..." Cecilia soothed as she gently set her hand on Penny's shoulder.

Penny smacked her hand away. "I'm nobody's daughter!" Then she ran out of the house.

"Penny!" Elizabeth yells. She blew it.

Eleonora turned her head toward Elizabeth. "This is all your fault, y'know. From taking her from her real parents to letting her run away. We shouldn't have trusted you with our daughter." She seethes.

Elizabeth cupped her face. As America would say...

 **You done fucked up.**

* * *

 _Ei_ : No (Finnish)

 _Nej_ : No (Swedish)

ooo bad writing...


	10. Here With The Most Creepiest Gem Yet

Penny ran out of the house confused, upset, and heartbroken.

 _Why would England lie about this kind of thing? Am I really just a placeholder for America?_ She thought.

Tears streaming down her face, she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Argh! What the hell?! Watch where you're going!" An angry voice snaps. That voice belonged to Lovina, or South Italy.

"S-Sorry..." Penny mumbled out.

Lovina closed her eyes to calm down. "Aren't you England's kid?" She asked.

Penny scoffs. "Not anymore..."

"I can tell you don't want to talk about it. Since you have no one to go to tonight, you can come and stay at Spain and I's house." Lovina sighs.

"S-Spain...?"

"What? Are you scared of her or something?"

"Maybe..."

"She won't harm you. I can promise you that." Lovina says as she took Penny with her.

Lovina enters the house.

"Carmen! I'm home!" Lovina called out.

Spain came into view from the kitchen. She was wearing a tank top and shorts.

" _Fantástico_! I almost done with dinner, Lovi." Spain says with a smile on her face.

"Hey I told you not to call me that!" Lovina exasperates. "Anyway! England's kid is with me and—"

"WHAT?!" Spain's gem glimmered with rage.

Penny hid behind Lovina, afraid of what Carmen was going to do.

"Why is _she_ here?!" Carmen demanded as she glared at Penny.

"Apparently England fucked up with Sealand so now Sealand has ran away from home."

"U-Um, Spain—" Penny began.

"Listen. I know you were taught to say our country name, but please address me as Carmen or Ms. Carmen. Same goes with Lovina." Carmen interrupted.

"Carmen..." The name was weird to Penny. "England... Kinda lied to me. S-She..." Penny started to cry.

"K-Kid! Stop crying!" Lovina says nervously.

"Lovi, let me handle this." Carmen said as she led Penny to the living room couch.

"What's your human name, Sealand?" Carmen asks calmly.

"P-Penny..." Penny got out.

"Penny. Do you think you can tell us what happened with you and England?"

Penny nodded sullenly. "My real parents are Sweden and Finland. England told me that, so she basically lied to me all this time."

Carmen noticed that Penny never made eye-contact with her.

"I see. By the way, can't you look at me in the eye?"

"I-I just... Um..."

Carmen smiles. "It's fine. I need to finish dinner so you can chill with Lovina until food is done."

"Why me?!" Lovina exclaims.

"To keep Penny comfortable. Now excuse me." Carmen left the living room to finish dinner.

Lovina hesitantly say down next to Penny. There was an awkward silence between them.

"L-Lovina..."

"What?"

"I-Is Spain—I mean, Carmen bipolar?"

Lovina sighs. "I don't know what England has told you, but whatever it is, it's a lie. Yes, Carmen is unstable... At times. Most of the time she's all happy and annoyingly cheerful to be around. I think England ticks her off at times. When she and England fused, her bitter hatred toward England was directed at you. By the way, did Carza do anything to you?"

"Well, she... Pinned me to a wall and forcefully grabbed my neck to... Look for my gem." Penny says sadly.

Lovina growled. "I'll have Carmen apologize."

"It's okay... But I'm just wondering why—"

"Food is done!" Carmen yells out.

"We'll continue this discussion another time, okay Penny?" Lovina said.

"...Okay." Penny replies.

On the table were three plates of pasta.

"I hope you like pasta Penny!" Carmen says cheerily.

Lovina slumped onto her seat and grabbed her fork. "Not bad." Was all she said.

Penny hesitantly took a seat next to Lovina, farthest away from Carmen. In a nice silence, the three nations enjoyed their food. Penny, however, still uncomfortable about the fact she just barged in, was set uneasy. Lovina jabbed Carmen in the shin. Carmen winced in pain, wondering why Southern Italy did that. Lovina pointed her head toward Penny, signaling Carmen to apologize.

"Ah...! Penny, I'm so sorry for hurting you while being fused with England." Carmen said in the most sincere way possible.

Penny swallowed a tiny chunk of tomato. "I-It's fine, Carmen... I'm j-just wondering why though." She mentally cursed herself for stuttering.

"My reason is that I wanted to know if you were a Gem or not. England probably wanted to know why too. But I think I was asking a little bit too rough... That's why she began to lead the fusion. And then us arguing to form... Corrupt Carza." Carmen says.

Lovina wolfed down the last of her spaghetti and excused herself. Penny really wished Lovina didn't, but Penny needed to know more about Carmen.

"Um, could you tell me more about you and England?" Penny asks.

Carmen sighs. "England and I have had... Our past. Dark memories... England didn't always act like this. She was merciless and cruel... I didn't always act like this either. I was more... Carefree then other countries."

"England? Cruel? Are we talking about the same England?" Penny laughs half-heartedly.

"We are. It was back in her pirate days. I was also an pirate as well. England and I used to battle in the seven seas."

"Woah! England was a pirate...! She was so cool!" Penny says, but instantly regretted it.

 _England is no longer part of my life. She is not my mother._

Penny clenched her teeth. "Carmen..."

"Yes?"

Penny suddenly grabbed Carmen's hands and brought her closer, tears streaming down her face.

"Please..."

 _I was your America, wasn't I?! I'm just a colony you had control over, wasn't I?_

"Penny...?" Carmen widened her eye as her emerald shimmered with concern and confusion.

 _I am nobody's daughter!_

 _I... I was just afraid you'll leave me as soon as you knew you weren't my daughter! I just wanted..._

"Please... I want to live with you and Lovina!" Penny shouted.

Carmen was in shock. Lovina walked back into the kitchen, slightly irritated with the yell.

"Huh? What was that?" Lovina asked.

Lovina stared at Penny crying now and holding Carmen's hands. Carmen had a worried expression.

"Penny asked if she could live us." Carmen said.

Silence.

"What the shit."

* * *

Spanish

Fantástico: Fantastic (obviously.)


	11. I Want My Child Back!

After Penny ran away, Elizabeth was in a huge wreck. She paced around her kitchen while Cecilia and Eleonora sat at the table.

"W-What are we g-going to do?! Penny r-ran away...!" Elizabeth yells worriedly.

"Not our problem. Bring Penny back here in two days or else." Eleonora says, still flat as ever.

"B-But—"

"Swe is right. It is your fault, Elizabeth. But at least get some sleep before you go looking for her." Cecilia said sadly.

Eleonora swiftly grabbed her wife's hand and exited out of Elizabeth's house. With one last glare, Eleonora and Cecilia left. Elizabeth couldn't think straight. She staggered up stairs, trying to keep her balance. Then Elizabeth missteps and falls backward. She didn't have enough energy to catch herself, so Elizabeth fell down the stairs. With a couple of thumps, she was back where she started. Elizabeth could feel herself losing her conscience.

 _What is it?_

 _I want..._

 _What do you want?_

 _I want... My child..._

 _Who is your child you want back? Amelia or Penny?_

 _Amelia...? Or Penny...?_

"ELIZABETH!"

"That's not a child...?" Elizabeth mumbled, finally coming to.

She opened her eyes as well. Elizabeth saw Francine, holding her and crying out her name.

" _Dieu merci_! You're finally awake, _cher_...!" Francine gasps in relief.

"Wha...? Francine? How'd you get inside...?" Elizabeth asks, looking loopy.

"The door was unlocked. I found you... On the bottom of the stairs with blood all over your head!" Francine exclaims, still shocked.

"Blood...?" Elizabeth slowly raised her hand and wiped her forehead. She was indeed bleeding.

"Franny... Please help..." She groans tiredly.

Francine was surprised that of all people, _Elizabeth_ called her Franny. Shaking the thought off for now, she quickly went into the kitchen for some water and a rag. She raced back and dabbed water into Elizabeth's forehead. Elizabeth calmly let Francine touch her head and carry her up upstairs. On the way up to her bedroom, Elizabeth softly fell asleep in Francine's arms. The French gem gently set down the other gem and then began to leave the room.

"Wait, Franny..." Elizabeth said sleepily as she grabbed Francine's wrist.

"What is it, _cher_?" Francine asked.

"P-please... Stay with me..." The Brit begged, opening her arms.

Francine's eyes widened. "Do you really... Want me to stay?"

"Yes. I love you." Elizabeth smiles, ready to fall asleep.

"Wh—?!" Francine exasperated, blushing profusely. That definitely was a shock to her.

"Hurry up and come here...!" The English gem whined.

"Okay." Was all Francine said.

She climbed into Elizabeth's bed and rest her arm around her. Francine knew Elizabeth was was out of it and most likely will forget what happened this night, but she couldn't help it. Francine wanted this moment to last forever. With one last kiss on the forehead, Elizabeth fell asleep. Not too long after, Francine also fell asleep, half-expecting Elizabeth to kick her out of her bed and yell at her.

* * *

French

 _Dieu merci:_ Thank God

 _Cher_ : Dear


	12. Meanwhile, At Another Place

Warning for... suggestiveness I guess. And implied stuff.

* * *

Adrián yawned. He just finally got home to his wife Katharina.

"Kat! I'm home!" Adrián called out.

"Welcome back, _liebe_. Do you have any scratches or bruises?" Katharina asks.

Katharina, also known as Austria, is married to Hungary/Adrián. She is wearing a white blouse and a lavender skirt. She had an amethyst on the topside of her right hand. Katharina is a woman of grace, always walking with elegance. There she sat in the living room, reading a book. When Katharina heard the door open, she immediately put her book down to listen in on Adrián.

"No Kat, but I'm aching—" He began.

There was a quick and sudden _click clack click clack_ sound coming from the end of the corridor. It was the sound of Kat's heeled boots on the quartz floor. She was practically running toward her husband.

" _Was war das_?! Where?! Let me see, Adrián!" Kat demanded. She was a cool icy stare.

"No no! I meant to say, I'm aching for a kiss from my beloved wife!" Adrián laughs.

An awkward silence.

"That wasn't very funny. I thought you were actually hurt." Katharina finally said, very upset. She still gave Adrián a kiss, but only on the cheek.

"I only meant it as joke..." Adrián pouted.

"Maybe I'll forgive you if you come into the dining hall with me just to talk." Katharina said.

She turned around and walked away, Adrián close behind.

"I-Is everything alright?" Adrián asked.

" _Ja_. I just want to talk to you about a very old topic." Katharina replied cooly.

Austria motioned her husband to sit down next to her.

"I hate to ask you this so many times, but are you really okay with this marriage?"

"Katharina. It's been over 10,000 decades. Of course I'm okay with this. We had to marry to conjoin the two countries."

"Well, people still give us looks in public when they see my gem."

"Then hide it, God damn it!" Adrián yelled.

"A-Adrián...?" Katharina said, startled.

Hungary sighed. "I'm sorry, _Cica_ , but after all this time, I don't care if we were forced to marry, I have loved you since that day! If people are looking then ignore them. The only thing important to me is you. Only you."

Katharina sat there with widened eyes. She was perplexed. Adrián reached out to her and put his hands on her face.

" _Ich liebe dich_." Adrián said softly in German.

Austria stared. "I-I..." She stammers.

Katharina shook her head. She coughed desperately to hide her blushing. She had to regain composure.

"...I thought we agreed on not calling me that." Katharina says.

Adrián laughed. He lowered his lips onto hers. They touched very softly, as if they were delicate. Katharina grabbed his shoulder to move him closer. He grabbed her leg, to ask permission. She whelped, not excepting that.

"Calm down, Adrián. _Ich liebe dich auch_ , but that wasn't the only thing I wanted to talk to you about." Katharina blushed.

"Hmm? We can talk about that later..."

"Dearest."

"Please Kat? We have... More _important_ things to do..." Adrián reasoned.

"But—"

"Please?"

"Fine." Katharina sighs.

Once they were about to kiss, a certain German gem burst through the window. She walked in to Adrián having Katharina's arms pinned above her head and was on top of her.

"Adrián! We have practice to do—" Julchen exclaims before realizing what they were about to do.

"J-Julchen! I thought practice was tomorrow?!" Adrián says, in a suggestive position.

" _That's_ your first question?! The first question should be why the hell Julchen broke our window!" Katharina yells.

"It makes my entrance more epic and dramatic!" Julchen grinned. "But not as epic or awesome as me!"

"You'll be paying for that." Austria growls, pushing Hungary off.

"Whatev's Kat! Adrián! Let's go!" The albino says, ignoring Katharina.

"So we're starting practice early...?" Adrián asked.

"Wait wait wait! You do realize that we were in the middle of something?" Katharina interrupted.

"Yea, so? Unless you want me to _join_ you guys—" Julchen suggested with a sultry look.

" _ **GEH RAUS**_!" Katharina screamed. She pushed both Adrián and Julchen out the door.

Once Hungary and Prussia were out the house, Austria slammed the door with a loud _thump!_.

"I was only joking. Geez, she's so sensitive." Julchen said, shaking her head.

"Y-You were...?" Adrián raised an eyebrow.

Julchen laughed. "So you wanted me to join, huh Adrián? Well, if you persuade your wife next time I'll think about coming for a little visit."

He blushed. "N-No! That's not—"

Prussia grabbed his arm and dragged him. "No time for talking! Let's start practice!"

And with that, Hungary and Prussia ran off to practice fighting. Austria, however, was wondering if it is a good idea for Prussia to join in.

* * *

German:

 _Liebe_ : Beloved/Dear/Love

 _Was war das_ : What was that

 _Ja_ : Yes

 _Ich liebe dich_ : I love you

 _Ich liebe dich auc_ h: I love you too

 _Geh raus_ : Get out

Hungarian:

 _Cica_ : Kitty


	13. New Family?

Lovina walked back and forth in the living room.

"What happened to being scared of Carmen?!" She demanded.

Penny shrugged. "I misjudged her. Besides, I don't want to go back..." She casted her eyes down to her knees. "I rather have you guys as my new family."

The Italian gem couldn't believe this. Penny all of sudden comes into their house and then she wants to be with them?

Carmen smiled. "Why not. But are you really sure you don't want to be with you real family? Finland and Sweden?"

"I-I... I don't know. That's very hard to answer." Penny says.

Lovina sighs and glares at Carmen. Carmen promptly ignored her. "Well for now, you can definitely stay here!"

Finally giving up, Lovina grunts in frustration. "Just don't call us Mom or Dad."

Penny nodded in happiness. "Thank you!" She said gleefully.

* * *

That's it. That was the last thing I wrote for the story. Thanks for reading! I won't continue this sorry. Just wanted to show what past me was so proud of. I honestly don't remember what I had planned after this in the story, so I can't even tell you what happens. I guess I'll say Spain and England make up and Sealand now has like 3 moms. The End.


End file.
